


grey spaces

by eisa



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Demisexuality, M/M, Sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2165310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eisa/pseuds/eisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red eyes him critically, sizing him up, and Sam shivers because this isn't just the little boy from next door- this is the champion of the Indigo League. And he's looking at Sam the way he does any opponent; a little sadly, because he knows that no matter what happens, nothing will ever save anyone from Red's onslaught of power.</p><p>“I'm not gay,” he says simply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	grey spaces

Samuel Oak is, by all accounts, a man of science. His whole life has been dedicated to the study of pokemon, including his venture as a trainer. He would not ever regret his career. Sometimes, though, he needed a break- and sometimes he just wanted to see his grandson.

And don't get him wrong, Red is a great kid. Smart, if a little reserved, but well-mannered. And the best damn trainer Sam's ever met, even better than Green, and he's got to be honest. Green is an excellent trainer. All in all, Sam couldn't think of another person he'd choose for Green to be best friends with. 

Well, perhaps someone that didn't take up all of his grandson's time.

It's just, well. Always, I can't make it to dinner, I'm taking Red some supplies. Or, more recently, Red is in town, I'm going to hang out with him while he's here. It's like Red is allergic to everyone but Green, and it's starting to get on the professor's nerves. The kid could at least come with Green to dinner once in a while, see his mom, and you know, let Green see his own family.

He may be a little jealous.

But once upon a time, Green and Sam were mortal enemies. Sam couldn't look at Green without seeing his son, taken far too early in life. And Green couldn't look at Sam without seeing the man who'd insisted on keeping him and his sister so Green's parents could go out on an ill-fated date night. And when Red crushed Green in his championship battle, Green had become a lost little boy again, clinging onto his grandfather's approval and love. 

They'd connected. It was nice. Sam got Green Viridian gym, got to really know Green the way he'd always wanted to but just couldn't stomach. And when things were starting to get really good, Red had swooped back into their lives and stole all of Green's attention. The worst part about this whole mess was that Sam knew Red wasn't doing this intentionally- he couldn't help it if Green was head over heels for him. 

He could, however, reciprocate those feelings and take Green on a date. What? Sam knew his grandkid was a catch, okay, Red should feel lucky a boy like Green had his sights set so firmly. And Sam is of the (right) opinion that if Red would just, show Green a nice time or something, Green would get over the champion a little and spare some time for his old man. 

Unfortunately, none of this is likely to happen any time soon because of reasons: Green has an inferiority complex like whoa, which is dumb, because as Sam's said, catch. Also, Red is a social recluse that wouldn't know love or romance or feelings if it reeled up and bit him on the ass. Meaning, neither of those two were going to make a move without outside assistance within Sam's remaining years alive. Which, if the stress kept up, wouldn't be too many years, anyways.

It is for these reasons; lack of quality time spent with grandchild, grandchild's unrequited love, grandchild's unrequited love's total absence of sense when it came to said grandchild's feelings- that Sam decided, enough was enough.

He was putting an end to this shit, today, and taking Green to a goddamn ball game if it killed him.

(It might, where are his blood pressure pills?)

He makes a plan, which mostly consists of wait for Red to come to Viridian and Green to flake out on dinner, and then crash their sad little not-date. It doesn't take long to come to bat, as it's been a couple of months since Red was last down and he's surely running low on supplies. Sam takes the expected phone call with a lighter mood than the last few times, and gets ready to knock the boys' heads together as soon as he hangs up his pokegear. 

Last minute he thinks to invite Delia, Arceus knows she's as tired of Red's (unintentional) shit as the next person, but she's not home and a quick call alerts him to the fact that she's gone out to Celadon for a shopping spurge. “It's not like Red is using the money,” she defends herself.

Sam promises not to say a word if she makes him her world-famous oranberry pancakes for celebratory breakfast on the morrow.

“You get those two in line,” she hisses, “and I'll cook for you for the rest of your natural life.”

And so, it's settled. He withdraws a pidgeot from Gold's PC (kid isn't using it, he's running errands for Elm like a good minion) and, after taking a moment to balk at the fact that he's got to teach it Fly, heads for Viridian.

He arrives in good time, apparently just after Red, who is taking his shoes off when Sam strides through the door. Green yells at him from the kitchen, mistaking him for his Second. “Bonita, I swear to fucking Arceus if you ask me one more time about the fucking protocol for- oh. Hey, gramps.”

Green's just rounded the corner and Sam would laugh at the look on his face if not for the fact that, well, Green is dressed to the nines. He seriously has a suit jacket on. It's over an emerald v-neck and dark-washed jeans, but. Jacket. And loafers. He looks nice. 

Sam almost feels bad, except Red is still sitting on the couch in his rugged and travel-weary vest and sneakers and absolutely not noticing Green's visage. This is a situation that needs to be rectified immediately if Red and Green are to get together so that Green can spend less time worrying about Red falling for him and more time with Sam.

“You look exceptional, Green. Trying to impress anyone?” Sam jerks his head obviously at Red, then, when he sees that Red's expression hasn't changed at all, points at the champion. Green flushes but otherwise takes Red's cue and does nothing at all. 

“There was a league meeting today, it was casual. But I still like to look professional.”

Sam frowns. He hadn't dressed up for Red when the champion arrived? He couldn't have known Red would show up today, it wasn't like the boy had a phone on the mountain to call ahead of time, so his meeting excuse held water. Well, happy coincidence, then. Sam was still one-hundred percent certain that Green would have dolled up if he hadn't already been. “Well, still you look very nice. Wouldn't you say so, Red?”

Red glances over at Green sluggishly, rakes his eyes down Green's body, and then shrugs. “I 'spose,” he mutters, which is frankly the most Sam's heard him say in three years, and then, “is the food done?”

Oh, Green couldn't bring Red to dinner at Oak's, but he could make Red dinner here? What was all this nonsense?

“Yes, Green, is the food done? I'm starving,” Sam says sweetly. He will not be deterred. 

Green puts his hands on his hips the same way Oak's seen his late daughter-in-law do a million times in the past. “No, Red, and gramps, I didn't make enough for three people. I wasn't expecting you. I called to cancel our plans.”

Sam shrugs. “No matter, I'll just 'chill.' That's what you young people say, right? When you use your slang?” Old person deflection method number one: you are old and know nothing. Ignorance is a godsend.

Except Green is his grandfather's, well, grandson, meaning he isn't stupid and sees right through Sam's ploy. “What are you doing here gramps? Is something up?”

Green's eyes are narrowed, hands still at his hips, battle-ready. Sam knows the gig is up.

He strolls across the room and grabs Green's arm, and then bodily hauls him over to the couch. He shoves the boy down beside Red, who is blinking like a hoothoot, and flings himself into the armchair adjacent. 

“This is going to be a discussion about emotions,” he warns, and Green automatically tries to end things there. 

“No, there is going to be no discussion about emotions,” he vows, jumping to his feet and pointing at Sam. “You get on out of here, and take your feelings with you.”

Sam may be in a constant state of half-anger towards Red, but he's not dumb and he knows when to use the boy to his advantage. “Red, make Green sit.”

The champion reaches up and pulls Green down easily, muscles honed from living on a fucking mountain, of all places, and keeps the one-handed grip even as Green struggles and pulls. Eventually the young leader gives up. “Fine! But don't say I didn't warn you, this is a horrible idea.” 

He flops back against the couch, tries to cross his arms but Red's still holding his hand. Sam approves of this. Not so much when Green demands to be let go. He figured Green would be tickled pink to hold Red's hand. He's probably just too angry at being forced to do something he doesn't want to do right now. 

Red lets go and looks at Sam expectantly. 

“I have come here today because it is apparent to me that there is a potential relationship between the two of you that is as yet unexplored, and as such, my own relationship with Green is suffering as a result. This needs to be rectified as soon as possible.”

Green's mouth drops open. “What.” It isn't even a question, and Sam's not sure how he managed that. Red just looks confused. Sam will get to him in time, poor boy.

“It's okay to have feelings for Red,” he clarifies, and this results in Red side-eyeing Green and frowning heavily. “I am completely supportive of your lifestyle. I am not supportive of the fact that, as it is under-developed, I don't see enough of you as I'd like. You two need to get this along so you can get over the novelty of being in love and spend some quality time with me before I kick the bucket. I'm not getting any younger, Green.”

The leader still has his mouth wide open and Red is shaking his head. “Gramps,” is all Green manages, and then he's up and out of the apartment before anyone can stop him.

Red's face darkens and he's up instantly, shoving his feet back into his shoes and calling Pikachu. “Turn the stove off,” he barks at Sam. He's so surprised that he gets up to do exactly that, and then he's all alone.

He saves dinner (and Green was lying, there is enough for six people here to have thirds, let alone three people) and decides to wait on the couch. After a half hour he starts to get worried and sends Green a text. It exposes the fact that he does actually know how to text, but that's okay in light of the situation. Green responds shortly, a clipped, We're fine., and Sam settles back in to wait. Another twenty minutes pass and finally, the boys are walking back through the door.

Sam smiles when he sees they're holding hands. “Get everything worked out?”

Green glares but doesn't kick him out, just goes back into the kitchen to finish dinner, he assumes. Red drops back down onto the couch. He looks exhausted, Sam notices.

“You really have the worst timing,” Red tells him. It's quiet, but fierce, and Sam gets the feeling that he's missing something. 

“I don't-”

“Our 'relationship' isn't unexplored,” Red mows over him. “It didn't work out. We're just friends.”

Sam is once again stunned into silence. “When did this happen?”

Sighing, Red reaches down to remove his shoes. “It's been happening. On and off for a while.”

Right under Sam's nose? And yet... “What's wrong, then?”

Red eyes him critically, sizing him up, and Sam shivers because this isn't just the little boy from next door- this is the champion of the Indigo League. And he's looking at Sam the way he does any opponent; a little sadly, because he knows that no matter what happens, nothing will ever save anyone from Red's onslaught of power. 

“I'm not gay,” he says simply. 

And wow. It just- hadn't even occurred to Sam. His first instinct is to be offended. What's wrong with being gay? Not a damn thing, that's what. But then he realizes just like how you can't choose to be homosexual, people don't really choose to be straight, either. Or whatever orientation Red identifies with. And then, it's no little bit distressing, because it hits him like a sack of bricks. Green has been dealing with trying to navigate a relationship with someone that is, apparently, not sexually interested, but trying, and Sam's been so caught up with feeling sorry for himself that he'd never even noticed.

Green comes back into the living room. He's got three bowls of stew and sets one down in front of Sam and Red before settling in on Red's other side and beginning to eat. It's tense and silent, and Sam is about ready to book it. He needs to apologize, first.

“Green. I didn't mean to upset you. I just, I was scared I was losing you, and...”

“You couldn't have known,” Green cuts in. “You're right, we don't talk anymore. If I don't ever see you then how would I tell you stuff? And I know that's my fault. I'm sorry, too.”

Red is eerily silent between them. He's yet to touch his food. A quick glance tells the professor that he's fallen asleep.

Green notices just after Sam, and his eyes soften dramatically. “Idiot. He ran around for me all day after making the climb down 'cause I was stuck in that stupid meeting. I should have realized how tired he was. I'd have picked up a pizza instead of making dinner.”

“In your defense, I'm the only reason he didn't get to eat before passing out.”

Green set his bowl down on the coffee table. “I'm sorry I don't see you as often as I should. I'll change that. Really.”

Sam let his hand fall along the back of the couch and grasped the back of his grandson's neck. “I'll be glad to see the both of you a bit more. Let me know how things work out, okay?”

Green's smile is tight-lipped, but there. “Red is... not that into me. He isn't much for, well, any kind of... intimacy, at all. Physical or emotional. I don't know that- um. What am I trying to say? I don't, I don't really see it going, uh, anywhere. But. He is trying, for me. That's, it's more than I could ask. And I didn't have to, he brought it up.”

Sam rubbed Green's neck in encouragement when he saw tears well up in the corners of his grandson's eyes. “I guess I'm not as subtle as I'd like to think,” he finishes.

Red, who'd been leaning in his sleep, slumped suddenly into Green's side and woke up. “Whassit?” he asked.

Sam just stood. “I'm sure you two will be fine. You make a good team.” 

Green stood, too, and pulled his grandfather into a hug. “Thanks for having my back, gramps.”

Squeezing with every bit of strength he could muster, Sam laughed into the boy's ear. “He'll get with the program. You're a catch, Green, just be patient. He'll see.”

. . .

Two years later, they're gathered around the Oak family table to celebrate Daisy's engagement. She's practically glowing, she's so happy, and Sam suspects she's got him a great-grandbaby in the oven. Well, he hopes, anyways.

Delia's made her spicy miltank-sausage dip and everyone is munching enthusiastically, making small talk, when Sam sees it out of the corner of his eye. He'd probably have missed it if he hadn't been spending the last couple of months looking for it, when Green had called to ask for advice on whether or not he should give Red another shot. 

Red and Green are seated side-by-side, a little closer than is perhaps necessary. Red's eating with his right hand and has his left on Green's thigh. He squeezes gently and gives the leader a small but sincere smile.

Green returns it in earnest, and it's so full of love that it makes Sam's own heartbeat speed up. Red doesn't back off like usual, but instead leans in and places a chaste kiss at the corner of Green's mouth. It's quick, and no one else even notices, but Sam does.

Green had kept good on his promise to be around more, and it seemed like things with Red were working out after all. Sitting back, Sam took a moment to revel in the feeling of having his family all around him, safe and whole and happy.

He wouldn't change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my testing-the-waters fic. let me know what you think! any errors, what you liked, didn't like, anything that didn't flow nicely, etc. i'd really appreciate any and all constructive criticism.


End file.
